urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacia Kane
Stacia Kane — Author Website Stacia Kane Genres Urban Fantasy About the Author Stacia Kane '' '''Bio: Stacia Kane is the author of the light-hearted romantic urban fantasy "Megan Chase" series starting with PERSONAL DEMONS. She currently writes the gritty dystopian urban fantasy "Downside" series starring Chess Putnam and featuring ghosts, human sacrifice, drugs, witchcraft, punk rock, and a badass '69 Chevelle. She bleaches her hair and wears a lot of black. ~ Goodreads | Stacia Kane * More About Stacia: Meet Stacia | Stacia Kane Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011), "Rick the Brave" — Downside Ghosts series 3.5 (Rick, Chess, Terrible) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009), "Trust Me" — no series (Jack the Ripper) Freebies: * Cover Artists Juliana Kolesova — Downside Ghosts (bks 1–3 only) Publishing Information Publishers: Del Rey * Author Page: Awards Quotes Goodreads | Stacia Kane Quotes (Author of Unholy Ghosts) Trivia See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Bibliographies: *Books | Stacia Kane ~ Author *Stacia Kane ~ FF Bibliography *Stacia Kane - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Books by Stacia Kane (Author of Unholy Ghosts) ~ Goodreads *Stacia Kane | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Stacia Kane author ~ FictFact Series Pages—Downside Ghosts: *Downside Ghosts series by Stacia Kane *Downside Ghosts Series ~ Shelfari *Series Reading Order: Downside Ghosts ~ Red Hot Books *Downside Ghosts (Chess Putnam) series by Stacia Kane *What's In Store For Stacia Kane's Downside Ghosts Series? - Maryse's Book Blog Series Pages—Megan Chase: *Megan Chase series by Stacia Kane ~ Goodreads *Megan Chase - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Megan Chase Series ~ Shelfari *Megan Chase | Series ~ LibraryThing *Megan Chase series by Stacia Kane ~ FictFact *Stacia Kane – Megan Chase Series Reading Order ~ Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stacia Kane: CHESS PUTNAM/DOWNSIDE GHOSTS *Series review: Downside Ghosts series by Stacia Kane - The Book Swarm Interviews: *Frequently Asked Questions | Stacia Kane *Author Interview: Stacia Kane *Author Spotlight: Stacia Kane, Plus a Giveaway! - The Readventurer *Interview With Stacia Kane | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Interview with the Downside Master ~ Stacia Kane!!! » Badass Book Reviews *Stacia Kane Q&A: Church documents, Downside | Vampire Book Club *Ep 10: Interview with Stacia Kane - Tale Chasing *PAF: Interview with Stacia Kane + giveaway! | Tynga's Reviews *▶ Stacia Kane UNHOLY GHOSTS--Downspeech Q&A Dragoncon 2009 - YouTube *Sci-Fi Fan Letter: Stacia Kane, Author Interview *The Literary Project: An Interview with Stacia Kane *Interview with Stacia Kane | Michele Lee *Novels On The Run: INTERVIEW - STACIA KANE AUTHOR OF 'DOWNSIDE GHOSTS' *Interview w/ Stacia Kane! | Larissa and Friends' Bookish Life *Interview with Stacia Kane plus Giveaway | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Interview, Chat and Contest with Author Stacia Kane | Bitten by Books *Demons, Ghosts, and a Psychic Smackdown: An Interview with Stacia Kane Articles: *Paranormal Picks: The 10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy *The Glorious Return of Stacia Kane’s Downside Saga — The Barnes & Noble Book Blog Characters, etc: *Unholy Series Wiki *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stacia Kane: CHESS PUTNAM/DOWNSIDE GHOSTS *Downside Ghosts Series ~ Shelfari Author: *Stacia Kane ~ official website *Goodreads | Stacia Kane (Author of Unholy Ghosts) *Stacia Kane - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *Stacia Kane ~ Live Journal *(2) Stacia Kane ~ FB *StaciaKane (@StaciaKane) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Unholy Magic (7-2010).jpg|1. Unholy Ghosts (2010—Downside Ghosts series) by Stacia Kane—cover art: Juliana Kolesova|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6261189-unholy-ghosts Unholy Magic (Downside Ghosts #2) by Stacia Kane .jpg|2. Unholy Magic (2010—Downside Ghosts series) by Stacia Kane—cover art: Juliana Kolesova|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6557156-unholy-magic City of Ghosts (Downside Ghosts #3) by Stacia Kane.jpg|3. City of Ghosts (2010—Downside Ghosts series) by Stacia Kane—cover art: Juliana Kolesova|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7243411-city-of-ghosts Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse -11.1 ) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|3.5. Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011) edited by Charlaine Harris— "Rick the Brave" by Stacia Kane, Downside Ghosts series)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9450406-home-improvement Sacrificial Magic (Downside Ghosts #4) by Stacia Kane .jpg|4. Sacrificial Magic (2012—Downside Ghosts series) by Stacia Kane—cover art: David Stevenson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8786358-sacrificial-magic Chasing Magic (Downside Ghosts #5) by Stacia Kane .jpg|5. Chasing Magic (2012—Downside Ghosts series) by Stacia Kane—cover art: David Stevenson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12084655-chasing-magic Personal Demons (Megan Chase -1) by Stacia Kane.jpg|1. Personal Demons (2008—Megan Chase series) by Stacia Kane|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2327608.Personal_Demons Demon Inside (Megan Chase #2) by Stacia Kane.jpg|2. Demon Inside (2009—Megan Chase series) by Stacia Kane|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6140185-demon-inside Demon Possessed (Megan Chase #3) by Stacia Kane.jpg|3. Demon Possessed (2010—Megan Chase series) by Stacia Kane|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6610489-demon-possessed Category:Authors